Le Purgatoire De L'Enfer
by Fleche
Summary: Une histoire de Décadence. Horror, suspense. Un mec quelconque trouve quelque chose de très horrible dans son appartement et se réveille on se sait combien d'heures plus tard dans un endroit étrange en compagnie d'un vieil homme étrange...


**Note de l'auteure:** Une histoire que j'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un cours du Cégep. Nous devions écrire une courte histoire suivant la phrase "Simon l'avait reçue, très tôt, ce matin-là". C'est une histoire de Décadence. J'ai aussi emprunté un concept/idée/whatever du film "7" (c'est d'ailleurs la deuxième fois que j'utilise cette idée pour un travail d'école) Alors j'espère que vois apprécirez autant que moi.

**Avertissements:** Je ne suis en aucun cas ''propriétaire'' des films "Décadence", ni Jigsaw, ni rien d'autre s'y rattachant, ni l'idée de la boîte contenant ce que vous lirez tirée du film "7" et ne le prétenderai jamais! Mais cette histoire est à moi, ce style d'écriture est le mien ainsi que tout le reste qui n'est pas cité plus haut.

Le Purgatoire de l'Enfer

Simon l'avait reçue, très tôt, ce matin-là. Il ne se doutait qu'il allait recevoir un colis à cette heure matinale. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien commandé ces derniers jours. Avec hâte, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il sortit un couteau à découper afin de percer le ruban adhésif qui celait l'ouverture. Une fois le ruban percé, il fut assommé par une horrible odeur de décomposition. Il dût relever son gilet sur son nez pour pouvoir continuer. Puis, une fois la boîte ouverte, il y découvrit un amas de déchets, semblant cacher quelque chose qui ne voulait pas nécessairement découvrir…En éparpillant les ordures sur sa moquette, il fit une macabre découverte : la tête de sa douce et tendre épouse gisait dans le fond de la boîte. Il ne put retenir un affreux cri d'horreur qui eu tôt fait de causer le réveil de plusieurs de ses voisins d'étages.

Il pleura à chaudes larmes pendant plusieurs minutes, recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, fixant le paquet, toujours sur la moquette de l'entrée. Trop de questions, de soupçons et théories bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il tremblait. Il voulait que justice soit rendue. Il voulait se venger. Il se promit de retrouver le fourbe exécuteur de ce crime odieux. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait que difficilement continuer à vivre sans sa femme, la sachant sauvagement assassinée, il devait libérer sa conscience et retrouver le meurtrier. Mais comment? Il était si jeune encore…

Le soleil se leva en retard, ce matin-là. Il faisait encore sombre lorsque Simon décida enfin de se relever. Il n'avait pas atteint le purgatoire de l'Enfer (la boîte) qu'il fut violemment assommé à la tête. Il perdit connaissance.

À son réveil, dépaysé et épuisé, il revit l'image de la tête décapitée et sanglante de ce qui aurait pu être la veille ou ce matin même. Le temps lui avait échappé. En plus de ne pas savoir l'heure, il ne savait pas non plus où il était. Il entendait les cliquetis d'une horloge, ou d'une bombe peut-être? Ainsi que le tintement d'objets métalliques se frottant les uns aux autres, parfois s'entrechoquant. C'est alors qu'il commença par céder à la panique. Personne ne l'accompagnait dans son supplice. L'exécuteur du supplice lui-même ne semblait pas être présent. Peut-être s'en était-il allé chercher d'autres communs mortels à torturer?

C'est à cet instant même, répondant à sa question silencieuse, que des pas sournois et lents se firent entendre. Un homme dans la cinquantaine et aux cheveux blonds très pâles s'approcha alors, ne le regardant pas, comme s'il fut été invisible. Il se tourna plutôt vers la table placée devant le jeune enchaîné au plafond dégoulinant, à des chaines rouillées, mais solides. L'étrange homme jeta un œil aux ordinateurs placés en demi-cercle et régla un cadran aux chiffres rouges. Il se figea, puis se plaça de biais à sa victime. Il portait une très longue veste noire à l'intérieur rouge. Son visage était neutre et son regard bleu perçant le fixant, sans ciller, sans bouger. Puis il dit, de sa voix profonde, empruntant un ton neutre et froid :

« Je veux faire un jeu. »


End file.
